Jessie
by Neen'sdancingshoes
Summary: Jessie grew up in America. Before her 15th birthday, she received a letter explaining everything about her past, and gave hope for the future. Now she is in England, about to become familiar with Hogwarts, the wizarding world, and everything in it. That includes her twin brother, Harry Potter. Rated T in case. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty then! I thought I would try my hand at another Harry Potter fic. Coming up with it as I go along. Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. Only the characters of my creation. Please read the note below as well... you know I would love any feedback!**

Chapter 1

Riding a train is an odd experience. I guess, if you're used to it, or often ride a subway, it's no big deal. For me, it is a big deal. Growing up in the heart of Texas, I was getting around by pickup truck. Now, being in a train for the first time, it's terrifying. The monotonous ticking sound as we rattle along the tracks is giving me a rapid headache, and as hard as I try to sit still, my body sways from side to side as we turn.

I clutch my little black knapsack to my chest, listening to slight rustle of papers inside. I open it up, and pull out a wad of photos and parchment. On top, are eleven letters in neat little envelopes, all addressed to the same person. They've never been sent. Hopefully, I will soon be able to deliver them to their rightful owner. Underneath the letters is an old photo. It's edges are worn and frayed, and the color is beginning to fade. I look at it, it's image ingrained in my memory from all the times I've looked at it: a pair of children. Very young, maybe ten months old. They sit next to each other on the carpeted floor of what appears to be a living room. They are almost identical: the jet black hair that falls in every direction; the wide, green eyes that are startlingly bright. The two toddlers smile at the camera, one girl and one boy. I smile back at the photo, feeling the same rush of warmth in my stomach that always comes when I look at it. From under the photo I pull the last piece of paper in the stack. It is a single sheet of parchment, covered in scrawling black ink. Written on that page is every bit of information that has led me to where I am now. This train. In England. On my way to King's Cross Station.

Delicately folding up the stack of parchment, I tuck it away in my bag. I look out the window at the rapidly disappearing trees and hills, landmarks that are turning into industrial buildings, wondering what's waiting for me in this new world I'm entering.

*** At King's Cross Station ***

I step off the train with my large blue suitcase in one hand, my knapsack on my back, and the letter holding all of my information in the other hand. I walk away from the train, spinning in circles looking for the waiting room in which I am supposed to meet him. He described himself as average height, long and dark hair, with grey eyes. He said he knew what to expect in my looks, and that he would most likely find me first.

I reach the waiting room and step into it. There is someone inside. Or rather, something. A large black dog sits in the corner, panting. My hand drops away from the door, and it swings closed behind me. I glance around, expecting to see an owner somewhere. But the dog is the only thing in the room. It suddenly stops panting and just looks at me, perfectly still. It pads forward until it is a mere few feet in front of me. I look into it's eyes, and see something... Almost human, in it's gaze. And just as my mind starts racing and I wonder what I'm doing here, staring at a dog, something crazy happens. The dog stands up. Not like a dog standing on it's hind legs, though. It completely stands up, and turns into a man. A man of average height, with long and dark hair, and grey eyes. He extends a hand towards me.

"I expect you're Jessie. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

**A/N: Okay guys, I know the first chapter was a bit short, but I thought this was a good cliffhanger. Will try to get another chapter up later. More dish on Jessie! Please review! Thanks, Neen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please review! Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

I slowly reach out and take his hand. He shakes it once and releases it. I open my mouth to ask how he just changed like that, but he speaks first. "It's crazy, really, just how much you look alike. The hair... Her eyes... Even the glasses." His eyes look me over, taking in my full appearance.

My hands instinctively come up to my eyes and feel the frames of my square, black poindexter glasses. Who is he talking about? My mind drifts to the picture I've had all these years. The two toddlers smiling at the camera. Me and another boy who I've never met. Maybe-hopefully-that's who Sirius is talking about. A few more moments pass and Sirius continues to stare at me. I don't know what to do. My mind is still reeling from the fact that this man turned from a dog into a human. Right in front of me. The fact that he acted like it was commonplace is the most confusing part. _What did I get myself into?_

Sirius moves and sits down in one of the chairs placed in the center of the room. He indicates for me to sit across from him. I take a seat. The cold metal presses against me back, and I feel suddenly nervous. I wring my hands in my lap, unsure of what to say. I glance up at him and say the first thing that comes to mind, considering he hasn't spoken and seems to be waiting for me to make a move.

"How did you do that? Turn... From a dog into a human."

He laughs, and while I still feel anxious, Sirius has the type of laugh that's contagious. His laughter fills the room, and I give a small smile that's in the general direction of my lap.

"My apologies, Jessie. I forgot that where you are from, there hasn't been any magic introduced. And I tried to explain the basics in that letter, but it was risky to write everything down, where unwanted eyes could see it. Plus, it sounds like a load of bogus when you read it. In the wizarding world, I am what is called an Animagus. That means I can turn into an animal, and back into a human, at free will. It's a rare quality that not many wizards have. But we will get to that later. This is good. I want to answer as many questions as possible before we leave. Do you have any more?"

I have so many questions spinning in my head. I try to pin down the significant ones. I take out the picture of the two children. I hand it to him. "This is me," I point at the toddler with feminine features, "at ten months. If you look on the back, there's a note saying Keep safe. Jessie and Harry. Ten months. Do you know the boy? Harry? He's my brother."

Sirius sighs and his eyes close briefly. I can't tell if he is relieved, or resigned. It's hard to tell. He opens his eyes and they latch onto mine. "I know your brother. He is currently living under my roof, as well as many other witches and wizards. I am your godfather, Jessie. I am the one who took you to America, mere hours before everything happened. I was just coming back for Harry, but I wasn't there in time..." He trails off, and he gets a faraway look in his eyes. Part of my brain registers that this man is the closest thing to a parent that I have, but that's not what I choose to focus on. I decide to press the issue, wanting to know every detail about how I got to America, and what happened to my family.

"Sirius, please tell me as much as you know. I've lived my whole life not knowing anything about my family. I need to know." I've never felt so close to the truth.

"I will tell you. I warn you, it may not all be easy to hear. But I agree with you, this is something you need to know. Okay..." He sighs again, and this time I notice that he looks exhausted. He is rail thin, the coat he's wearing hanging off him. His eyes are red and his face is gaunt. I decide not to point it out to him, but file the information away in the back of my mind. Sirius begins his story.

"15 years ago, it was a dark time. There was a powerful wizard who had gone to dark forms of magic, and terrible things were happening everywhere..."

*** An Hour Later ***

Sirius finishes recounting the past, Harry's past, and looks up at me. I feel numb. He tentatively reaches out and takes my hand. "I know this a lot to understand in so short a time. I will answer any questions you have." I work through my confusion slowly, asking the most important questions first.

"So does that make me... A witch?"

"Well, have you ever done anything that was impossible to explain by logical means? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Oh, boy, if he only knew. There are so many things I've done that have no explanation, things that have cost me a lot. I nod.

"Then yes, you are a witch. It takes a bit to get used to, especially since you didn't grow up with the knowledge of magic, but when you meet everyone at home, they will definitely be more than willing to help you." I smile at the way he says home. It's nice to know that even in this foreign place, there's somewhere that I am welcome. He continues. "So here is the plan for now, alright? I will take you home, and you can meet everybody and get settled in. Then, in a few weeks, when we all go to Diagon Alley to shop for school things, you can get all of your supplies."

My confusion must have shown on my face because he chuckles and explains, " You will be attending the wizarding school Hogwarts, the finest school in existence. Harry and his friends go there too. Don't worry, Jessie, everything will be explained later. Are you ready to go? You can meet Harry."

This brings a wide grin to my face, but also causes knots to be tied in my stomach. I am beyond thrilled to meet the brother I've never known, but that's just it. I don't know him. What if he doesn't like me? Or want me around?

I push these thoughts down as I pick up my suitcase. He's explained to me that we must Apparate to his home, a way of getting somewhere in a matter of seconds. He holds out his arm for me to take, but before I do, I ask the question that has plagued me since he told me the story.

"Sirius, is it possible for witches and wizards to see what is happening to one another?"

His eyebrows furrow, and he says, "Jessie, what do you mean?"

I take a deep breath. "It's just that... Some of those things that you told me Harry has been through... I've seen it. Witnessed it. Experienced it. I have dreams, sometimes, dreams that make no sense to me. Now that I think about it, they've been dreams exactly matching what's happened to him. Is that possible?"

He inhales sharply and shakes his head. "I... I don't know, Jessie. We will look into it, though. Now. Shall we?" He offers his arm once again. I take it, and before I even know what's going on, there's a crack! and we disappear from the waiting room. Next thing I know, we are standing on a dark street, outside a row of apartment buildings. My legs feel like jelly beneath me, and I feel slightly nauseous. I bend over, palms on my knees, and take a few deep breaths. When I feel like the world has stopped spinning around me, I stand and look around. I turn to Sirius, who looks at me with an amused expression on his face.

"For someone who just Apparated for the first time, I'm quite impressed. Nice job, Miss Jessie." I smile, then continue to look around, slightly bewildered at the fact that we were just standing in King's Cross Station, and now we are somewhere completely different in a very short period of time.

Sirius motions toward the apartment directly in front of us. It is dark from the outside, and looks like someone squeezed it into the building. Like it shouldn't actually be there. Sirius walks to the door and I follow. As he grabs the handle to open it, he turns to me and grins, saying, "Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the big one where Jessie and Harry meet! I will try and update over the next few days. Again, please review this. I would love it. Thanks, Neen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the big chapter! So sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on other things. Please give feedback after reading I would love any suggestions or opinions you have. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sirius pushes the door open wide and walks into an illuminated hallway. It is long and narrow, stretching towards a door that has loud noises coming from within. I assume it's a kitchen. He beckons to me from inside and I follow in hesitantly, tugging my suitcase behind me. It's as if I've suddenly lost all coordination I have: I trip over the threshold of the door, and while trying to regain composure, I fling my arm out from my side, knocking over the suitcase. Face burning, I right the luggage, and then stand perfectly still, eyes on my slightly battered Converse. I can feel Sirius trying to suppress laughter next to me and I glance up at him. He looks at me with a comforting smile.

"Just wait here, okay? I'm going to go get Molly. She's a very sweet lady; she will introduce you to everyone and later help you get unpacked." He begins down the hallways, but turns back after three steps. "If any red head boys, specifically Fred or George, come to talk to you, just ignore them for now, alright?" I nod, not understanding at all what Sirius just asked me to do. He continues down the hallway and out of sight through the door at the other end. I try not to move around, not wanting to disturb anything around me. I take in my surroundings. The place looks very old, like no one has restored it in decades. The carpet is threadbare, the walls are peeling, and the one covered picture that hangs in the hallway is coated with a film of dust.

The voices from the room at the end of the hallway are getting louder. They sound excitable, like people are competing to be heard. I take a half step forward, wanting to know what is being said, but I am stopped when a loud _crack!_ is heard behind me, and I jump two feet in the air with shock. Two boys are standing on either side of me. They look identical: tall, pale, beaming, and... Red heads. Sirius had said not to talk to them. They look friendly. But then, I don't want to say something that will mess up whatever Sirius is trying to do for me. The boys look down at me and wait for me to say something. I stare at my shoes and keep quiet. The one on my right, who seems to be a bit taller, decides to speak first, but is quickly interrupted by his twin.

"Well, this is something, isn't it?"

"Quite right, George. Sirius goes out for awhile and brings home a mute little girl. Who-"

"Fred, where are your manners? Obviously she won't say anything to two strangers. So," out of the corner of my eye, I see the taller one extending a hand towards me as he speaks, "I am George Weasley, and this is my non-identical twin, Fred."

My head whips up to look at George, wondering if he's teasing me. He's looking at his brother, both of them chuckling. I assume this is normal for them. I am about to shift my gaze back down, but George glances down at me as he drops his hand. His blue eyes latch onto my green ones, and a look of recognition passes over his features. Still staring at me, he steps in front of me, walking in a semicircle until his shoulder bumps his brother's. Breathlessly, he says, "Freddie. Look at her face. Just look at her. Does she remind you of someone?"

Fred scrutinizes me. And then his jaw drops. "Blimey, she looks like Harry!"

George nods and bends down until his eye level is equal to mine. "Why do you look like him? And what's your name?" I squirm under his gaze. The twins seem nice enough, but I don't know them. Sirius didn't want me to say anything to them, and I don't know what is going to happen if I say something. Whether these boys are here or not, I am already feeling too many emotions to deal with. I want to change. I want to twist, inwards and out, to not be looked at like a bug under a microscope. I want to be seen, _really_ seen. But I also want to disappear. I feel my control beginning to slip, feel myself beginning to alter. The Weasley twins look at me funny, and I wonder what-who-they are beginning to see. Before they can say anything, though, Sirius comes bursting through the door at the end of the hall, with a woman following him closely. She is short, slightly plump, with curly hair the exact same shade as the twins. She has a sweet face, but upon seeing the boys who I assume are her sons, her eyebrows pull down over her sky-blue eyes, and she begins to shout.

"_Fred! George! What are you doing down here? I told you to stay upstairs! Go! Now! And don't you DARE say a word to any of the others._" With a quick wink from George and another shocking _crack!_, the twins Disapparate out of the hall.

When Sirius and the woman reach my side, all traces of anger have faded from her features. She grins at me, having to look up since she is so petite. She is probably in her mid- to late-forties, with deep laugh lines that crinkle around her eyes. She grabs my hand in an iron grip, her hands an interesting texture: partly smooth and soft, yet also dry and quite rough from, I suspect, housework.

"So nice to meet you, dear. I'm Molly Weasley." She releases my hand and moves on to my face, gripping it between her two palms. I feel the sides of my mouth come together, and imagine my face looking like a fish. _Funnily enough, that idea isn't so out of reach. _Before I let my mind wander too far off, I focus on what Molly is saying to me.

"Oh this is most intriguing. I never knew that James and Lily had a daughter. I mean, no one did! Oh, this is so exciting, Harry will be so excited to see you, and everyone else will be fascinated to meet you." She turns my head from side to side between her hands. "Oh, and you look just like Harry. At least I will be able to tell the two of you apart!"

She laughs, a jovial sound that echoes around the hallway. I can't help but smile at this talkative, redheaded, little force of nature. Molly lets go and bends over to pick up my blue suitcase. I immediately protest.

"Oh, no. Mrs. Weasley, please. Let me take it. I don't mean to hassle you. Let me take my bag. Maybe you could just direct me to where I am going?"

"Alright. First follow me into the kitchen. I will introduce you to all of the adults, and then we can head upstairs to introduce you to all of the other children." With that she heads off, expecting me to tail her. I look to Sirius for advice, as he has stood quietly throughout this entire exchange. All he offers is a gentlemanly gesture for me to walk in front of him, and a mischievous smile. I follow Molly.

* * *

When I first enter the kitchen, it is like all hell has been let loose in the room. There are twenty-odd adults, all of whom I presume are witches and wizards. Some are laughing, drinking, and chatting lightly; others sit with their shoulders hunched, deep in discussion. Yet others still are poring over a few sheets of parchment, pointing and bickering over something. However, the moment the door closes behind Sirius, who follows behind me shortly, everything stops. The laughing halts and all drinks are set down on the table. Those in a heated debate unfurl their shoulders and turn to face me. The parchment is folded and stowed away in a pocket. Over twenty pairs of eyes are staring at me.

After a few moments of dead silence, Molly steps in front of me, and I sigh with relief as the eyes all shift from me to her. "This is Jessie, the girl Sirius was bringing today as you all know. Harry's sister." This last bit she says with a hushed voice, as though something will happen if she says it out loud.

A man with hair just like Molly's-except less, quantitatively-stands from his spot at the table and extends a hand. I notice him as one of the men who had been joking earlier. "Arthur Weasley, Miss Potter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. You grew up with Muggles, yes?"

I vaguely recall Sirius explaining that non-wizard folk are called Muggles. I nod, and open my mouth to elaborate, but another man interrupts.

"Oh, Arthur, while we would all love to let you sit here for days listening to stories of the intricacies of Muggles, there are more pressing issues at hand. We have a meeting to begin. Let's move this along, shall we, Sirius? We don't have all day."

"Alastor! Jessie just came here from America. She must be exhausted. You will wait while I make sure she is attended to. However, dear, maybe we can discuss Muggles at another time?" Molly lays a hand on her husband's arm. He nods in agreement, then begins discussing with Molly and Sirius about where to set me up. I remain silent and let them sort things out. While I do, I survey the other people gathered in the kitchen. First my eyes linger on the man addressed as Alastor. He is quite terrifying, I must say. He is a big, bulky man, covered in a long and dark trench coat. His mangy, gray hair falls on either side of his face, and as I look closely, I see scars etched all over his skin. What really stops me are his eyes. One is small, dark. Yet the other is large, protruding out of its socket... And a piercing blue. As soon as I look at it, it flicks towards me and locks onto me. I try to look down, but find myself staring there as well. Alastor has one leg made entirely of wood, which explains the large staff he leans on. I decide to look elsewhere before his crazy eye does something to me.

Scrutinizing the table, I see one young woman who captures my attention and holds it. She has short hair. It's a bright, bubblegum pink. At first, I think it's dyed, but as I watch her, I see first the tips, then the rest of her hair darken to a violet color. Then, once she seems to notice the color change, she shakes her head, and it all fades back to pink. The woman looks at me, and noticing my look of awe, she approaches me. She trips over a chair on her way, but rights it and continues, embarrassed, until she stands before me.

"Nice to meet you, Jessie. I'm Nymphadora Tonks. No one calls me by my first name. Horrible choice. It's just Tonks. Get here from America, alright?"

"Yeah, it was a long bunch of hours but I'm doing okay. Just a bit tired. If you don't mind me asking, how-how did you do that... Thing... With your hair...?" I point to the top of her head, where her spiky hair has remained pink, but seems to be fluctuating between a few shades.

She laughs, "I was wondering when you would ask. Everyone does, don't worry. I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance in any way, whenever I want."_ Metamorphmagus. So that's what it's called. I will have to remember that..._

"That's different than what Sirius can do, right? He can only change into a dog." _All of these terms are so confusing; how do these people keep them straight?_

Tonks explains the difference between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus, and, curious, I begin to ask questions. We are interrupted, however, by Molly and Sirius, who are beckoning me over to them as they stand by the door. I excuse myself away from Tonks.

Sirius puts a hand on my shoulder. "Molly and I will be taking you upstairs to get you acquainted with everyone. After dinner we will get you settled in. Ready?" I shake my head. "Shall we go anyway?" He says this with a smile, reassuring and comforting me. I nod, feeling my stomach tying itself into millions of knots. Molly leads the way up the stairs, calling out names as we go.

"Ron! Ginny! Where are you? I want you all to come out here this instant! Bring Harry and Hermione! And where are those devil brothers of yours? You can never find them when you want them." Two voices shout out from the very top of the stairs at the same time, "We're here, Mum. Don't worry, we decided to cut you some slack. Considering you called us devils we thought we could listen for once." I duck my head as I laugh silently.

When we reach the landing on the second floor, five people stand waiting. Tallest among them are the twins I recognize as Fred and George. The taller one that I assume is George catches my eye and flashes me another little wink. I look away, pretending not to have noticed. Standing next to the twins is a boy only a few inches shorter than them, who I have a sneaking suspicion is also a Weasley. The flaming red hair is a dead giveaway. He looks a few years younger than the twins, and stands with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly disinterested in being there. On his other side is a girl, probably his age, with bushy, brown hair. She is quite pretty, in a natural way. Holding a rather large textbook under her arm, she looks curious, but also eager to get away. Lastly is a girl that I presume is yet another Weasley. _How many of them could there possibly be?_ Complete with freckles and red hair, she looks the youngest and the friendliest of the lot.

My eyes graze over all of them, looking for the one face that isn't there. I lean slightly to my right and left, trying to peer around the other kids to see if he is standing behind one of them. He isn't. Molly begins speaking, and I break my concentration.

"Okay, now, children. I have a rather large announcement to make. Just today, Sirius-"

"Mum, who's she?" The shorter boy points to me, unsettled.

"Ronald, maybe if you actually listened to your mother when she spoke, you might hear the answer to your questions." The brown haired girl rolls her eyes as she says this.

Molly proceeds. "Thank you, Hermione, darling. Now, as I was saying. Just today, Sirius went to King's Cross Station, and picked up this lovely young lady. She has come here from America, and will be going to Hogwarts from now on. Ron, Hermione, she is in yours and Harry's year. This is Jessie." Molly flourishes a hand in front of me, as if I am a gift that has just been unveiled. I attempt a meager little wave, and accomplish a weak smile.

The younger girl smiles at me and says, "I'm Ginny. I'm one year below you. It's nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what's brought you here?"

I feel like someone has smacked me across the face. I was wondering how long it would take before one of them asked that. Something inside me makes me hesitate. I'm nervous to say it out loud. Who I am. Who I'm there for. I don't know what to say. Not wanting a long silence to ensue, I look to Sirius for help. He clears his throat and sets a hand on my shoulder yet again. "Jessie is- wait. Where's Harry?"

The boy called Ron says, "Oh, Harry was just finishing working on something. I think he went to take a quick shower he will be here soon. I can pass on the information, go 'head."

Sirius clears his throat and goes on. "Good. Good. Okay. Jessie is here because I wrote her. There has been something that's been kept from all of you, including her, for a very long time. It has been kept from you, because we didn't have the means, or a reason, to tell you. Now we do." His voice lowers, and he looks at each face in front of him. "The night Harry's parents died, a mere few hours before they died, I took Jessie to America to keep her safe. I left her somewhere and went back for Harry. But the Dark Lord had already come. It was too late to do anything more. I stayed to take care of Harry, and by the time I Apparated back to where Jessie had been, she was gone. Taken to an orphanage. I've been looking for her for years, and I only just found her. She's Harry's sister. Now I want her and Harry to be together. Safe. Together. I know this is a lot to take in. You mustn't say anything to Harry. Jessie and I will need to talk to him alone later. Do you understand?"

Listening to Sirius's rushed and hushed story, I look at each of the kids in front of me. Their expressions mirror mine when I first learned all of this from the letter Sirius sent me: shock, bewilderment, utter and complete confusion. They all look at me. Really look at me. I guess that they are now just noticing that my hair is just like their friend's, disheveled and dark. That my eyes are the exact same shade as his, noticeable under the glasses that I have, just like him. That, in general, my facial structure is a lot like Harry's. they are probably now just putting the pieces together in their head that I am Harry Potter's twin sister. Something crosses over their faces, one at a time. It's a new expression, one that I am only familiar with from the schools that I grew up in. The wariness, the caution. That look from between narrowed eyes that is only used when sizing someone up, judging their character. It just now hits me that even if Harry accepts me-which suddenly seems unlikely-that doesn't mean his friends will. I'm some new girl from another country, that doesn't know them, or what anything is like. I don't know Harry, so they must be territorial over him. Some stranger can't just come and claim him. How do they even know I'm for real?

Ron voices that distrust, and I'm not surprised. Of them all, he seems the most against me. "How do we know she's actually her, Sirius? She could just be some girl who wanted to get away from home." As an afterthought, he adds, "No offense."

I shake my head. "None taken." Then I pause, and say, "I don't know if this will mean anything to any of you, but I have a picture. It was the only thing that came with me when I went to the orphanage." I reach into my knapsack and pull out the worn photo. I hand it to Ron. "Read the note on the back." They all do, and turn it over to look at the photo of me and my brother. Then he hands it back.

"Mmm... alright. I believe it." Slowly extending a hand, he says, "It's nice to meet you, Jessie." Following his cue, the rest of them extend introductions and polite compliments. I try to be as friendly as possible, but they all still seem a bit withdrawn, with the exception of George who is particularly cheery. I don't bother worrying; I will give them time.

Just as George finishes introducing himself, the last of the group ("Ah, now you get to meet the best of them all. I, as you well know, am George Weasley. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Potter. It is Potter, right?" I nodded as I laughed), a door behind Ron opens up and a lanky boy walks into the hallway. His head is down so all you can see is the top of his head, covered with unruly, damp black hair. In his hands he holds a pair of round-rimmed glasses, which he is currently cleaning against his shirt.

Still looking down, he says, "Ron, was that Sirius? I thought I heard his voice, I've been looking for him all-" He looks up and his voice stops. So does my heart. He slips his glasses on over brilliant green eyes that I notice look uncannily like mine. He smiles over my shoulder and laughs, "Sirius, where've you been? I've been looking for you all day!" Then he notices me. I feel my heart begin to work again, only now it's working too fast, too hard. I am positive that everyone can hear it.

Harry walks up to me and takes me in. He looks me up and down, then asks with a light smile on his face, "Who's this?" I hear Sirius begin to talk and explain, but I don't want him to. I don't want someone else telling this boy who I am. I pivot to face Sirius and whisper, "Can I tell him?" He looks at Molly and the two of them share a look that I can't categorize. He nods.

"But first," he holds up a finger, "everyone else needs to clear out. Or, better yet-I know. Harry, Jessie, you two follow me. Everyone else go back to what they were doing. We will call everyone down for dinner in half an hour." Harry looks slightly confused as he shrugs at his friends, but we both follow Sirius downstairs. Molly smiles at us both and goes into the kitchen, while Sirius leads us in the opposite direction to a drawing room. We walk inside and take a seat on the few pieces of furniture laid there. Sirius remains at the door and says to Harry, "I know you're probably confused, but I trust Jessie to explain everything. I'll leave you two to it. See you at dinner. Oh, and Harry," he adds at the last second with a small smirk, "just keep an open mind to all of this." With that he closes the door and I am alone with Harry.

I face him and try to lighten the mood, which is full of confusion coming from him. "I'm Jessie, by the way. Look, I know you are probably totally confused right now. Trust me, so much has happened to me in the past few days, I don't think I've ever been more confused. And I don't know how to say this, exactly..." I trail off, wracking my brain for a good way to tell him who I am. He sits patiently, waiting for me to proceed. Then I remember the picture that I never out back into my back, the one I still hold in my hands. I walk up to Harry and give it to him.

"Maybe... Maybe this will explain some things to you."

He looks at it, then back up at me, bewildered. "Who..."

"Turn it over. Read the back."

He does, then rockets out of his seat. He steps closer to me, and I'm shocked to see that he doesn't look angry, or upset. A bit perplexed, but nothing more. In a soft voice, he asks, "What-what is this? Who are you?"

I've imagined this moment a thousand times in my head. I've been terrified this entire time, worrying about it. All of a sudden, I feel courage. Lots of it, enough to make me speak, and confidently. "My name is Jessie Lily Potter. I was born here, in England, but was taken to America by Sirius on the same night, I believe, that you got that scar." I point to his forehead. After taking a deep breath, I keep going. "I am under the impression that Sirius had intended on bringing you as well to America, but by the time he reached you... It was too late. Everything had already happened. I was put in an orphanage and grew up in a home in Texas. A week ago, I received this." I pull out the letter from Sirius which explained a few more details. Harry's eyes race over it. Then he looks back at me, waiting for more. I proceed. "Sirius asked me in that letter to take a certain plane and train flight, and said he would meet me and take care of me. He told me we could meet. That I could know you." I pause, then say the last bit of information that has yet to be verbalized, although I expect that he knows what's coming.

"Harry, I'm your sister."

He just stares at me. I begin to worry that he thinks I'm crazy, that he hates me or doesn't believe me. I rush to say something, anything. "I know this seems crazy, and I'm sorry if you think I'm playing a mean joke. I can see how you would think that. Really, I am just here because I have spent my whole life knowing I had a brother somewhere. When Sirius came to me with this news, I was just so..." There were no words in the world that fit. "If you don't believe me, I can-"

My rambling is suddenly stopped when Harry does the last thing imaginable. He steps forward and takes me into his arms. I'm stiff for a moment, but then I relax and hold tight, scared that I am imagining this whole thing and I'm going to wake up far, far away, alone again. He leans back and says, "I believe you. How could I not? Look at you. You-you look like me!" He laughs, a slightly shaky sound that matches how we both feel. "It's fantastic to meet you, Jessie. With everything that's going on... It's nice to finally have some real family."

I beam, feeling deliriously happy. "Um, one thing, Harry.."

"What?"

"Your friends... I don't think they like me much. What's his name, Ron? He really doesn't seem to trust me. All of them sort of stared me down when they found out who I am."

He chuckles, waving a dismissive hand through the air. "Don't worry about them. They'll all come around. And Ron is like that with most people when he first meets them. It's alright."

Just then, Molly's voice echoes from down the hall. "Everyone come for dinner! It's all- Oh! Fred! George! How many times do I have to tell you: _Just because you can use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything_!"

I glance at Harry, who is trying-and failing-to suppress laughter. "Are the twins always like this?"

"Yes. Now, come on, let's go have dinner. I bet you're hungry."

My stomach growls in agreement. We walk out of the room, side by side, and as Harry casually nudges me with his arm and grins, I realize that never in my life have I been happier or more content than I am right now.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. It was super long and drawn out, sorry for all of the rambling. I have a bad habit of that. Please give any feedback you have! Thanks, Neen**


End file.
